facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Messier Crisis
The Messier Crisis is an international incident having place between the Alicantian Garrisons at the Riesco Island and the Federal Republic of West Patagonia and it´s allies It started on october 8th of 10 a.R. The conflict is related to the treaty signed between Alicante, before the government collapsed, and the newlly founded West Patagonian Confederacy, wich later changed into the Federal Republic of West Patagonia. Treaty between the WPC and Alicante By the year 1 before the Republic, Martín Beckdorf was already a leading power inside the future Republic. The charge of Praetor (later renamed to Consul) included the cohesion of the Confederacy and the defence of the Union. Another duty was to achieve the international recognition of it´s institutions and territories. This is the reason that caused the contacts between Beckdorf and Alicante, which kept the control of the territory. Both sides agreed a treaty that gave the asked recognition but in exchange of the permission to keep a garrison at the Riesco, Campana, Hanover, Chatham and Prat islands, located in the south-eastern pacific coast, near the Magellan Strait. Even when Riesco is not on West Patagonian Territory, it is considered in this treaty. The Fall of Alicante and the Rougue Garrisons For what involves internal west patagonian understandings, the Government of Alicante collapsed at some point, and the Alicantian Garrisons became independant in the fullfill of duty, mantaining it´s possitions stablished in the Treaty. The West Patagonian Civil War and the No-Fly Zone Incident. In 8 a.R., The Second Civil War of West Patagonia, part of the West Patagonian Civil War or Religious Conflict, started with the attacks against west patagonian frontier territories with terrorist attacks. The use of the undefended frontiers to hide from the authority was the incentive for Operation Viento Suave, wich involved the entrance into "East Patagonia" (not a State but a region) and the attack against rebel strongholds. This situation lead the Alicante Garrisons to lift a no-fly zone of 500 sq miles around each island. At the beguining, the misunderstanding between the area and the radio caused the total opossition of West Patagonia, later, when West Patagonia understood that it mean an aproximate 22 miles radio no fly zone, the situation was accepted for military or unidentified crafts. When the war finished, in october 7th of 10 a.R., West Patagonia asked the Garrison to lift the no-fly zone, however the request was denied. The Crisis and the International Support Becouse of this, West Patagonia protested, causing the insult from the Garrison´s Authorities, acompained with the directions to the Noble Houses, were West Patagonia was supposed to seek for a solution. This request was given but with no real answer. West Patagonia has recently asked that the treaty is terminated since it was supposed to last until West Patagonia was able to defend itself. Since the treaty stipulated the number of the garrison to be about 1.5 million effective, West Patagonia considers the military power now matches the one of the Garrison, being able to defend itself equally. The IEC supported West Patagonia, causing the rage from the Garrison. The presence of IEC space fleets in Sol caused the full movilization of the Alicantian forces in the space and an engagement in the Earth´s space between the IEC and the Garrison. Paros Ka has also stated it´s support to West Patagonia against the Garrison. The thread of War So far, West Patagonia has stated it´s commitment with diplomacy. However, the military movement has been clear enought, and massive amounts of effectives and supplies are being moved near the islands. In order to ensure peace, talks are being held with the Noble Houses in Old Volantia, the capital of the Alicantian Nation, supposedly the heir of the treaties held with the formed Alicante. The eruption of the Armed Conflict However with the promise of a mediation between the Garrisons and West Patagonia was arranged, the government of Alicante failed short after due to the internal conflicts. The new formed government disregarded the treaties. As the situation could not be sustained, West Patagonia had no other possibility that armed conflict. What was codenamed as "Acto de Liberación", started with Operation Death Rain, shortly after the Old Volantia´s Crisis.